


You're The Inspiration

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-30 16:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15100904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: In a life-or-death situation...Eds and Richie share a moment together. But wait, did they actually stop to check if they were alone before all of this?Oneshot/drabble





	You're The Inspiration

The clown was coming and it was going to kill them all. Eddie Kaspbrak was shaking so hard that he was practically past hyperventilating. He needed his inhaler. He needed to be able to breathe again. 

The thing that brought him back to reality was hands on his face very suddenly. It was still hard to breathe, but focusing on something else was a little bit good right now. 

"Eddie! Look at me!" Richie Tozier was saying. Eddie tried to concentrate. "Don't look at the clown. Just look at me!"

Eddie looked at him then. 

Suddenly ["You're the Inspiration" by Chicago](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CRfy1yorkec) started to play. Eddie and Rich looked at each other... They seemed to have hearts in their eyes or something. Flowers bloomed around them. The ceiling opened up and sunlight shined down on them... 

The rest of the Losers looked on. 

"Uh..." said Bill. 

"...sh-should we leave?" said Pennywise said. 


End file.
